Pizza Slice
by Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: It's odd how something as simple as a pizza slice can change your view of someone.


**Author's note:**

 **So there's a bit of lore behind this story, and by lore I mean some behind the scenes. So if you find this story weird or odd well… Go to the A/N at the end of this to know more.**

"Weiss? Why do we always go to the same pizza place? I mean not that I dislike it here just… Seems strange you insist on this place so much." Ruby tilted her head as she looked around. It wasn't a bad place, far from it. It was just big enough to not feel crowded even if there were some other folks around and small enough to feel cozy.

"That's because they already know what sort of pizza I like. I don't just pick ingredients, I wish for them to be placed in the exact order if I am to enjoy my… Fast food." Weiss grimaced as she tried to stomach that term.

That was correct and she couldn't help but smile at that. It was hard and difficult to convince the girl to go out and eat something nice that wasn't fancy. While she initially refused, again and again, she one day caved in and announced that she will agree to go out for a pizza, but only if it's the place she picked. So Ruby accepted without a second thought.

So here they were, waiting for their food. There wasn't really anything to look at that she hasn't seen yet, so she decided that the best course of action was to start some sort of conversation with the Schnee. "Weiss? You never really told me, but why did you so suddenly agree to this sort of food? I mean you were quite adamant about not wanting to eat this sort of junk food as you described it." She tilted her head to the side as she looked at the white-haired girl.

The heiress crossed her arms as she leaned back against her seat, her blue eyes stared at her for a moment before she let out a defeated sigh. "Because it seemed very important to you to share this sort of past time activity with me. I could see that each time I refused you seemed very disappointed, so I decided that I could stomach it from time to time if only to cheer you up and not be a joy kill."

Ruby could feel her cheeks gain warmth as she blushed. She squirmed a bit in her seat as she fiddled with her combat dress. "O-Oh you didn't have to, it wasn't anything important." She smiled nervously looking everywhere but at the Schnee girl. She hated being in the center of attention, especially this sort of attention, where people did something specifically for her. It made her feel extra nervous because of who it was that treated her this way. Weiss.

Although she couldn't help but admit that it did make her feel nice, that all of this was to make her feel better. "Besides." Weiss continued. "I… Can admit when I'm partially wrong. While this sort of food is horrible in terms of health, it isn't as terrible when it comes to flavor." The older girl cleared her throat.

Ruby just grinned at that, it was rare for her to admit to being wrong, so this meant that she really trusted Ruby to not make fun of her. It felt special whenever Weiss had those little moments, they were hidden or partially masked with indifference, but she learned to see through those feints.

Just as they were finished with that particular topic, a waiter had brought their order, settling big round and white plates in front of each of the two girls. While Ruby's pizza looked ordinary with various ingredients randomly assigned to the topping, Weiss's pizza looked less chaotic. It had layers of ingredients that were carefully placed from the outermost part towards the center.

Ruby never understood that, and since they were so keen on honesty, she decided to ask. Initially, she didn't want to want to since she was just happy with the older girl just coming with her to enjoy some food together, but with each visit, she got more and more curious, and perhaps today was the peak of it all.

"Weiss? Why… Why do you eat your pizza like this?" She raised a brow as she looked at the white-haired girl. Said girl paused as she was about to take a bite of her slice. That was another weird quirk that The Schnee had. She ate her pizza the other way around. She started from the outermost part, instead of the tip of the slice like any other person.

"What do you mean Ruby?" The white-haired girl just raised a brow, as if she was completely obvious to how weird it was.

"Well, they always bring you your pizza like this. The topping is so neatly done with layers. Then you eat it upside down!" Perhaps the unknown did frustrate her a bit.

"I think if I ate it upside down that would mean with the topping pointed down." The Schnee corrected her and she just rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean Weiss." She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm just really curious and I can't for the love of me understand any of it, it's frustrating."

The Schnee just giggled at that. "Very well, I'll explain." She moved closer to the girl. Initially, it was agreed to keep some distance between them to not accidentally cover each other with food, although Ruby understood that it was mostly on her side and after one particular event. It was when they first arrived in this place and she was being a bit too happy and emotive with her hand gestures that Weiss asked if it was alright if they kept a small distance while the food was on the table.

"You see, I like for my food to work in a certain way. Pizza is perhaps something that can be assigned in such a way to do just that. It starts with the bread outline, which is tasteless but prepares you for the flavor. The first actual line is olives, it's bitter and salty, the next one is mushrooms and a bit of ham. The mushrooms decrease the intensity of the saltiness that the combined olives and ham could have. The bitterness dies out in the process, leaving only an aftertaste. Lastly a small piece of pineapple to end the entire slice with a bit of sweetness." Weiss nodded.

Ruby felt...mesmerized as she listened. She never knew anyone would put this much effort and thought into food, especially food like pizza. This was supposed to be the lazy type of food. You can't get lunch or dinner? Just order pizza. Too lazy to prepare anything? Order pizza or go out to get some. Yet here she was, listening to it all. Even if it consisted of pineapple, it really seemed almost magical.

"I like a bit of bitterness in my food and drinks, I also enjoy the mix of saltiness and sweetness. Ever had salty chocolate? While the concept seems odd, I assure you it's quite delicious." Weiss finished and finally took a bite off of her pizza with a cheery expression.

Ruby frowned at that, this was all strange to her, yet she decided to just shake her head. Weiss was from a rich family, she was allowed to have her odd quirks. "How about you give it a try?" Weiss offered her a slice.

"I… Only if you try mine. It's only fair." She nodded.

"Very well." The Schnee nodded and reached for her slice, while she reached for that of the other girl. She eyed the slice carefully as if she was researching it instead of eating it. It felt so odd to look at it, so unnatural. She decided to go for the full experience and eat it just as Weiss did.

It started as she expected, with the outermost side, as she chewed through it. She often didn't even eat this part of the pizza whenever she ate it normally. Yet she wanted to understand, and for that, she had to experiment and do something new or unusual, at least for herself.

In a few chews she finally reached olives, she wasn't a big fan of these. They had that weird mix of initially salty taste whenever you munched on them, with a bitter aftertaste, it was killed a bit by the cheese but it was still present on her tongue.

Soon the bitterness slowly faded away, only being felt as a very distant echo within her mouth, however strange it might sound. She reached another layer, mushrooms, and ham. This was something she enjoyed more than olives, sure mushrooms were never anything exciting to have on your pizza, at least for her, but it didn't taste bad.

Finally came something that she dreaded all this time. The small pieces of pineapple at the tip of the slice. She let out a soft sigh as she allowed for the last piece of the slice to enter her mouth. She never liked the texture of a pineapple, it felt so weird. Sure, the pineapple juice was great, but the fruit itself? Not so much. It was a bit different now, as it was somehow baked into the pizza. Once the distaste for the texture alone went away, she could focus on the taste. It was weird to describe, as if someone poured sweetness over the layer of salty taste she felt from the previous ingredients, making it a weird mix. It confused her.

Yet she couldn't help but chuckle to herself, in the end, it was a pleasant surprise. Not that she got convinced that pineapple on pizza is good, but this was the step in the right direction. Perhaps because it was done in this weird way that it worked for her? She decided that she enjoyed it, although she still preferred something more… Normal for a pizza, she wouldn't mind stealing a slice or two from time to time from Weiss.

"Did you enjoy it?" The Atlassian girl asked with a smile.

"It was okay." She decided to not show that she liked it a bit more than just thinking it was okay. She didn't want to make the girl think that she loved it, as it was always hard to settle the subtle balance between thinking something is okay and loving something.

"Did it at least sate your curiosity?" Weiss raised a brow as she looked at her clearly amused at her antics.

"It did, yeah." She nodded. With all said and done, they went back to their own dishes, as they ate in silence, enjoying their food. Ruby felt weird eating her normal pizza after that single Weiss slice, but she pushed that thought away, she wouldn't allow such weird thoughts to ruin something as sacred as pizza.

oooOOOooo

Ruby stuck her tongue out as she fiddled with one of the mechanisms that were inside of her weapon. It was currently disassembled for the sake of maintenance, although some folks told her she didn't have to do it this often, it wasn't really for the sake of maintenance but to better understand her own weapon. She knew how it ticked, each and every sound it made and she could recognize if something was off with just her ear.

She was self-aware about her silly tongue quirk, but she caught herself that whenever she got conscious about it and stopped doing it, it would be back once she focused on whatever it is she was doing around the workshop, as such whenever she was alone she just went with it. No point in trying to fight with something you can win.

Knocking got her attention, knocking and the door opening. She turned towards the sound only to see Weiss. Initially, she smiled, as it was rare for the white-haired girl to be seen in such a place. Her weapon was of a more intricate design and it required a bit different sort of maintenance then even she could offer, not that she was an expert but she liked to think she knew this or that.

Yet something was off, as the girl seemed annoyed, while some folks could say that it was the norm, this was the real annoyance, something only her and perhaps Yang and Blake knew about. This was the real deal, and that never boded well.

"Ruby, here you are. I've been looking all over for you, we still need to put together the two parts of our assignment." Ruby blinked and only now she noticed perhaps a dozen of pages in the other girl's hand.

"But I still have a week, Weiss, I thought I'd work on it the next weekend and..." Her words were interrupted as the Schnee raised her own voice.

"You haven't even started?! Ruby, the deadline is tomorrow." Weiss frowned.

"O-Oh...oops?" She smiled sheepishly at that. She could swear that it was next week.

"Oops, this is all you have to say?" The Schnee raised a brow.

"I'm sorry Weiss I really thought it's next week." She sighed sadly, it was perhaps the worst feeling to have, to disappoint someone. Especially her teammates and her partner none less… Her best friend.

"Your apology won't magically create your part of the essay, Ruby." The Atlassian girl crossed her arms, now visibly angry. "Incompetence."

"E-Excuse me?" She blinked, not sure what she meant.

"Ruby Rose, you're incompetent, and your incompetence will cost us our grade. Not only our grade, but we'll have to do some sort of punishment assignment! Me, Weiss Schnee, being punished because of a dolt who doesn't know how to keep a calendar."

"I said I'm sorry Weiss! Sheesh, why are you being so bitter about it." She grimaced, sure she messed up, but they still had time. "I mean, it's due tomorrow, right? I could finish here and slave myself over at the library, I'm sure if I start now I could finish it before tomorrow." She offered with a hopeful smile.

"No, I think you helped enough. I'll just finish the entire thing myself, thank you very much, Ruby. I think you showed your ability to cooperate in this task." She waved her hand dismissively as she started to leave the workshop.

"Weiss, wait!" The only answer was the doors slamming shut. Ruby clenched her teeth and hit her fist against the workbench as she leaned against it. If she tried to interrupt Weiss now it would only get worse, she was dead on track to do it herself.

She was annoyed at Weiss, but it didn't take her long before she understood that the Schnee had all the rights to be mad. She did everything to be at the top of their year, and here she was, doing the first group assignment with someone, with her, only to see what a colossal failure it turned out to be. She was most likely done a week or two ago, and if Weiss knew she would mess up she'd probably be already done with the entire thing.

Her friend was right, she should learn to use a calendar option on her scroll. Her good mood and desire to fiddle with her weapon passed in an instant, and she still had to put it back together. With a sigh, she decided to do just that.

oooOOOooo

The next day started horribly for her, as any sort of communication with Weiss was unsuccessful, meaning the girl was still upset. The worst part was that it was visible that the Atlassian girl didn't sleep much last night, if at all, as she had big dark bags under her eyes, which were complemented by her annoyed expression.

As the entire team was moving down the hall, both Blake and Yang knew something was up, but they either didn't want to get involved, or they weren't sure how to approach it. Well, until Yang decided to give it a shot.

She moved next to Weiss and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey Weiss, seems like you didn't get much sleep last night huh?" She smiled at the girl, only to be greeted by a pair of cold, blue eyes staring at her.

"Yes, well this is the price one pays for trusting someone and being rewarded with incompetence." She answered coldly, and Ruby felt physically ill at her words as she slowed down.

"Ouch, being a bit salty this morning." The blonde grimaced, only to have her arm slowly moved away by the Schnee.

"I appreciate your concern Yang, but I'm really not in the mood for your jokes." She stated calmly and continued to walk towards the classes.

The brawler raised a brow as she looked back at both her and Blake. "What's up with her?"

To that Ruby could only muster a shrug as she didn't really feel like discussing this with anyone. The rest of their walk towards the class was spent in silence and confused glances from the bee duo.

oooOOOooo

It was no different for the rest of the day really. Weiss never looked her way, didn't say anything to her and overall ignored her. She didn't nudge her to get her attention away from her daydreaming, didn't make comments about her not paying attention, nor sending her angry glares that with her actions she disrespected her teachers and the experience they tried to share with them, young students.

None of it was present. This entire day just felt so empty without any of it, combined with the guilt she felt, it really made her feel like she was just floating through today, in her own bubble of sadness, as if all of this was just a dream, a bad dream she wished she could wake up from.

Sadly that wasn't the case, and as soon as lunch break arrived, she opted to skip it. She wasn't hungry and she felt crowded by everyone, even Yang's jokes and Blake's concern didn't manage to cheer her up. She just wanted to go somewhere and be alone with her sadness.

So she found a spot with an inactive fountain somewhere that she assumed would offer a bit of solitude, jumping up to sit at the edge of it and just embracing her own thoughts.

The worst was that she didn't know how to fix this. Weiss was right, just saying sorry won't fix anything, won't turn the time back. It's a start, to admit to your fault, but she should do something more to try and make up for that.

To do that, she needed to talk to Weiss, but the girl didn't want to talk to her. Was this it? Would Weiss hate her forever now? Just that thought made her even more depressed, it was the worst of all she could ask for. Not only would she live without her, but she would part with Weiss because of her own stupidity.

"There you are." Ruby grew stiff as she heard a voice next to her, and that voice belonged to the sole reason why she was here by herself in the first place.

"H-Hey Weiss." She offered a small wave as she forced a smile, and never in her life was it this difficult to raise the corner of her lips up by even a little. As she looked up at the Atlassian girl, she wasn't meet with annoyance or anger. No, what she saw was a concern.

"You skipped lunch, Ruby. I got worried." The Schnee girl crossed her arms as she sent her a stern look.

She just lowered her gaze at that and shrugged. "I wasn't hungry." She offered a simple answer, it was true. Food was the least of her concerns right now.

"Ruby, look at me." The older girl moved in front of her and gently took her face and raised her head up so that she could gaze into Weiss's blue eyes. "I know it's because I got upset with you. Perhaps I was a bit too harsh."

"You were right, Weiss. I messed up, but I really thought it's next week. I didn't just do it because I was lazy." She gazed to the side, not wanting to look the other girl's blue eyes as she admitted to her fault.

"I believe you, Ruby, and it was all fixed. So we can forget about it. I accept your apology." Weiss smiled softly

"Thanks, Weiss." She felt relieved that she was forgiven, and could work on some sort of solution on how to repay Weiss for her hard work. She smiled back at the older girl.

Weiss just sighed heavily and shook her head before pulling her into a hug. She, of course, wrapped her own arms around her friend. This turned today around from the worst day to a great day and she couldn't help but let her own smile grow even bigger at that.

"You dolt, it's bad for you and worse without you." The white-haired girl commented with a smirk as she moved away from the hug.

"W-Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Ruby frowned as she eyed the other girl.

"Maybe." Weiss chuckled before reaching to a small bag. "Here, a sandwich, since it's the only thing I Could safely transport out of the cafeteria." She reached to accept the food offered to her as she tilted her head.

"Thanks." She answered as she eyed the sandwich, peeking between the two pieces of bread. "Peanut butter?" She raised her brow as she glanced at it and the girl who now sat beside her on the fountain's edge.

Weiss just shrugged. "All they've had. Now eat." She frowned at her.

Ruby didn't want to anger the Atlassian girl any more than she already had, as such she decided to bite into the two pieces of bread. It was a bit too dry for her taste, but only once she felt the food inside her mouth did she understand how hungry she really was, especially since the big emotional anvil was lifted from both her heart and her stomach.

"There, good team leader." The older girl smirked as she patted her head, which only served to annoy her.

"I'm not Zwei, you don't need to pet me!" She said as she tried to shake the other girl's hand away from her hair.

"Perhaps, but you're equally charming when you're pouting like that." Weiss giggled which made the redhead just roll her eyes, although she couldn't help when her cheeks caught a slight hint of red at that.

She sighed heavily as she continued to munch on her lunch, however simple it was. Deep down she was happy about this, why wouldn't she? It all turned around and ended happily. A smile spread across her lips as she thought about that, the only important thing was to not mess up again, she wouldn't let Weiss down again.

"Hey, Weiss? How about we go for some pizza later today or this week?" She looked up from her sandwich as her gaze centered on the Schnee.

"Pizza? Didn't we have one not long ago? While I don't mind this sort of food, I still claim that having it too often isn't too healthy, Ruby." The Atlassian girl frowned at that.

Ruby could just smile sheepishly and shrug. "But it's going to be special, not just a simple going out to grab some food!" She grinned.

"Special?" Weiss's brow went up at that.

"Yeah, you know. It's kinda always special but this time it'll be extra special." Ruby nodded, it was clear that this word special had some power over the white-haired girl, so she decided to abuse it in order to get what she wanted, an extra outing with her best friend.

"A-Are you asking me out, Ruby?" There was a pause, as the redhead observed Weiss's cheeks grow a slight pink hue and her usually present confidence vanished for a few moments. Still, the most important part of it all was the question, and it was a moment in which she had to summon her entire brain power to fully understand what was just asked of her, allowing for her thoughts to formulate into a single question.

"What?"

"Nothing, Ruby, nothing." Weiss cleared her throat. "You still haven't explained what's so special about it." The older girl offered a polite smile as she waited for the explanation.

"Oh, well you know. We made up after I messed up and I thought I could invite you to something nice… Even if money isn't really an issue for you." She sighed as she just got to the part where she just negated her own point she was trying to make. "But still it's the thought that matters right?" She continued with a grin, after all, it was just start of a process of trying to repay Weiss.

"Oh, I see." Was there a hint of disappointment in Weiss's voice?

"It's not all that I'll do Weiss, promise I'll repay you properly! Pizza is just for starters." Ruby nodded as she tried to assure her friend that it wouldn't just end on that. She was adamant about making this right.

"I'm sure you will." The Schnee said with a soft smile as she reached to gently rub the redhead's cheek. That gesture confused her, as Weiss never or rarely showed this sort of intimate gestures towards… Anyone really. Still, it lasted for a few seconds before the Atlassian girl stood up and stretched slightly. "Pizza it is, although not today, let's try Friday, how about it hm?"

"Friday? Alright." Ruby nodded as she jumped down from the fountain, she hoped for today, but Weiss was most likely tired from the lack of sleep.

oooOOOooo

The day has come, and they were sitting at their usual place. It was actually kind of nice to visit the same place regularly. People recognized you, smiled, the older staff referred to you by name or some nickname and everyone was even more friendly than usual. The best part of it all was that this was her special place to share with Weiss. It was perfect.

Soon their food arrived and the good mood worked her appetite well enough to make her go for her food immediately. Both of them just enjoyed the meal in silence, she was sure to chat about something once they were done with it. So instead she decided to reminiscence about what happened a few days ago.

How she messed up and managed to make Weiss get bitter with anger towards her. It was scary, it always is whenever someone gets mad at her and for a good reason, especially when it comes from someone like Weiss who was one of the more important people in her life. Her teammate, her partner, and her best friend.

Although while the initial anger was horrible, it was the next day and how salty the Schnee girl could be. That hurt the most, not the big emotional explosion, but the slow picking at the wound that went through half a day and each moment made her feel more and more miserable.

In the end, it was Weiss herself that found her when she tried to hide with her sorrow, at that she couldn't help but smile. Even though she messed up, her friend was there for her, making sure she was alright. She really had to make sure not to mess up in the future anymore. If anything, she had to do her very best.

"Ruby?" A nudge and the voice of the Schnee girl made her blink, as she was too lost in her own thoughts to be fully aware of her surrounding. Her silver eyes gazed around till they settled on the Atlassian girl.

"Yes?" She tilted her head, curiously as to what the other girl wanted.

"Do you wish to exchange the last slice from each of our pizzas?" Weiss smiled warmly at her and she had to glance between their plates to see that indeed all they were left with were two last slices, one for each of them.

"Sure." She grinned as she reached towards Weiss's weirdly organized slice, watching as the Schnee did the same with her own, more mundane piece.

She almost made the mistake of eating it like any ordinary slice, stopping herself at the last moment. This wasn't any ordinary slice, no. It was Weiss's slice that required special treatment. She smiled at that as she turned the piece around and bit into it. Just like previously, it started with the least appetizing part.

Was this the appeal of eating it like such? It felt like a chore, but once you went through it all you were left with just the best part of it all. She could see Weiss acting this way, having her eyes on the end goal instead of focusing on how hard it might be at the start. Well, relatively speaking, it still was just eating.

This time she knew what to expect, so she was prepared for the mix of bitter and salty flavor delivered by the olives, followed by the more enjoyable ham and mushrooms. Surprisingly as she ate the slice, she waited for the moment in which her tongue would be able to taste the sweetness at the end of it all. It felt strange once she got self-conscious about it.

It was weird, it wasn't something that she would like if she just heard about it. If someone came and told her about it or she read it or someone suggested it to her. She would just wave it off as something not for her. Yet it had its appeal and as she had it for the second time she could understand that.

It doesn't start very well, it's dry and flavorless, only to go into a territory she never enjoyed her food, bitterness. Even if it's mixed with ingredients that are on the salty spectrum of taste, which was another thing she would never admit to enjoying. Yet it was this end goal, this sweetness that washed over her mouth whenever she got to the tip of the slice that made it all worth it.

Then it hit her, as her eyes went wide and she almost dropped the slice. "You're the pizza slice." She wasn't even aware that she said that out loud.

"Excuse me?" Weiss raised a brow as she tilted her head to look her way.

"You're the pizza slice, Weiss," Ruby repeated, although only then did it occur to her what she just said to her friend.

"I… Don't think I understand?" If anything Weiss was even more confused then before.

"N-No, no, nothing." The redhead smiled sheepishly as she went back to eating. Weiss had to just shrug it off, as she didn't follow up on anything.

oooOOOooo

The two of them were strolling along the park, while it wasn't yet dark, it was still pretty late for anyone to be around, as such there was no one around. The two of them walked slowly side by side as each of them enjoyed the view of nature, even if it was packed for the viewing pleasure in the middle of a city.

"So why did you call me… A pizza? Was that what you said?" Weiss finally turned her attention back to the redhead.

"I didn't call you that." Ruby retorted, hoping that the topic would die out as her cheeks grew red. It was a stupid observation and she rather wouldn't want to admit to having such thoughts about the other girl.

"Ruby, come on. If you won't explain what you said and why I'll simply assume you insulted me. Do you want me to think that?" The Schnee raised a brow and she just groaned at that. This was blackmail, it was illegal!

Still, illegal or not, she didn't want to upset the other girl again, even if by something as silly as this. "I said that you were a slice of pizza."

"That's… An odd thing to say, Ruby. I'd really like to hear your explanation on this one." The Schnee girl raised a brow as she tilted her head.

"I don't mean any slice, but a slice of your weird pizza. It just occurred to me how… Similar the two of you are." She wanted to facepalm as even to herself it sounded horrible and the silence of the other girl didn't really help.

She sighed deciding that there was no going back, she had to go deeper into this hole she dug for herself. "It's just that we didn't start on best terms, remember? So there's that." Ruby began as she took a deep breath, shaking her head as she remembered the awful first impression she made.

"Then there's your attitude. It's so… It's so you. I mean, it shows when you're angry at someone or something. It sort of showed when you got mad at me." She took a deep breath, just the memory of it pained her and she had to shake her head to clear her mind of such emotions.

"You can be so bitter towards people and when you're on a warpath with someone you're just so salty towards them. It's really… frightening." She frowned as she wasn't sure how to finalize her thoughts about that part of Weiss.

Yet the next part made her smile because it was the part that she liked about the Schnee girl the most. "Still, if anyone can get past that? Like I did? They would meet the best person ever. You're sweet and caring and it's just worth working hard to get to that side of you." She felt her cheeks gain heat as she continued, her throat growing dry at that.

"I see, that's a very weird way of describing someone, Ruby. By using food, and such a specific food to be exact." The Atlassian girl chuckled.

That just made her sigh as she rubbed her neck. "I'm sorry Weiss it probably sounded stupid and silly and if I said something bad I didn't mean to. But you asked and well I didn't want to upset you again." She shook her head. "Just… Please forget about it, alright?"

"Mmm… Nope." Weiss responded and moved to stand in front of the redhead as she took both her hands in hers. That made Ruby look between their hands and the older girl's face.

"Weiss?" She asked, not sure what all of this meant.

"If I'm a slice of pizza, then you're a cookie." The Schnee girl grinned at that.

"Eh?" She wasn't even sure how to react, this turned into such a weird conversation.

"You're sweet and great and I would love to have you always by my side, sadly sometimes I have too much of you and I get a tummy ache, but regardless of that? The next day I still would have you without any regrets whatsoever." As Weiss spoke, her cheeks got a hint of a pink color, although never did she break eye contact with her nor did her warm smile disappear from her face.

Ruby felt her cheeks burning, this time for a different reason than embarrassment, yet she couldn't help but smile at that. "Alright Weiss, I'll be your cookie." Both of them shared a giggle at that.

"And I'll be your slice of pizza." The Schnee winked at her and pulled her forward. "Now let's go, it's Friday evening and I'm sure we can still have some fun around the city before we have to go back."

Ruby followed the other girl with a smile, although deep down she understood that something changed between them, yet what was that? She wasn't sure right now. Still, it was something worth exploring later, for now, she just wanted to enjoy her time with Weiss.

 **Author's note 2:**

 **Before I get to the actual story, I need to explain what the hell inspired me to write this. I have a friend who basically has his pizza the way Weiss had it in this story. It's a homemade dish, but still, it's how he has it and he's very meticulous about it. He also eats his pizza like… From the other end. Alright, that explained we can move on.**

 **Now I told about this to someone who knew I wrote fics, and he joked that I should base a story around that fact, it was a joke of course. Sadly I was bored and I was in a mood to write something… Simple? Something I always enjoyed whenever I wasn't really inspired to do any of my ongoing stories, so a Whiterose one-shot.**

 **So since I like challenges and I often find that I actually get inspired more when I'm pressured by a weird topic, I decided to try and do just that. And here it is.**

 **It might be a bit… Well, weird and strange how I focus on a certain aspect or wording, but that was necessary for the artistic value. See? I'm implying I'm an artist because I wrote a piece of fanfic, you can laugh now.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this weird story, let me tell you, it was a strange experience writing it!**


End file.
